


Separate the Whites

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Skirt Kink, hangyul does laundry for the first time, mari made me do it, they're both annoying and horny, wooseok is not amused, wooseok wears a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Hangyul is forced to go shopping with Wooseok and gets a little more action than he signed up for.In other words, Wooseok tries on a skirt. That's it. That's the whole plot.





	Separate the Whites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soobinsmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsmoon/gifts).

> listen, it's really just sex
> 
> not that deep
> 
> don't get your hopes up just because it's long AF

"Which one of you fuckers did the laundry today?" 

Hangyul is seated in the living room, playing on his phone, minding his own business when he hears Wooseok shout and approach rapidly. It makes him get goosebumps and just crouch a little on the sofa which does nothing to hide him from the angry hyung. Admittedly, Wooseok is smaller than him in every way but there's something scary about him that makes Hangyul already scramble for lies and excuses as to who did the laundry. He knows exactly who did it. It was _him_ and if Wooseok's screaming and swearing is anything to go by, he apparently didn't do a great job.

"Don't look at me," he hears Yohan's voice from the hallway. "It was Hangyul's turn today."

_Well, thanks,_ he thinks. Now he knows and he's going to scold him or hit him or worse. Sometimes Wooseok would play mind games with him which would always end up in Hangyul being completely confused and somewhat messed up - in more ways than he wants to admit - and Wooseok just walking away smug and smirking. 

Hangyul looks up to the door of the living room and there he is glaring at him. "Do you even know what you did?"

"Apparently, I did something wrong with the laundry?" He realises how annoying he sounds the moment he speaks but he can't take it back now.

Wooseok holds up what appear to be three or four greenish-brown shirts and gives him a look that the younger can feel piercing through his soul. "You didn't separate the laundry, you idiot!"

"I did," Hangyul defends himself. "I spent almost half an hour separating the black clothes from the rest!"

"You washed my white shirts with the coloured laundry," the older holds up the garments in his hands. "Look at them now!"

Oh, shit. Was he supposed to separate the whites from the rest as well? Hangyul genuinely wonders. Now that he sees Wooseok's shirts, he probably should've washed the white clothes on their own. Well, there's a lesson for next time. "I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't know-"

"You didn't know?" Wooseok cuts him off. "These are all designers and more importantly fan gifts! I have nothing to wear now, nothing!"

"You can wear my shirts if you..." he doesn't dare to finish his sentence and caves in at the look the hyung throws him. 

"I wear white shirts and training pants," Wooseok shoots. "Simple, but expensive. That's the look, that's my daily aesthetic and you ruined it!!"

Hangyul can't help but think that the other is being a little dramatic but he also knows that Wooseok really cares about the image he presents to the public. Even his most casual looking outfits have a purpose and intention behind them at all times, so he knows that the other is not joking when he tells him that he's ruined something or other he doesn't even understand.

"I'm sorry," Hangyul repeats. "It was an honest mistake-"

"You're coming shopping with me!" Wooseok orders.

"What?" The younger says dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Now!"

"I just ordered lunch, it's on its way..."

"Give it to Dohyon!"

"No?!"

"The child hasn't had lunch yet."

"That's not my problem!"

"You create problems for _me_," Wooseok lifts up the discoloured shirts in his hand. "I create problems for _you_. Come on, meet me at the door in 5 minutes!"

Hangyul thinks there's no way he's going shopping with Wooseok right now. It's literally their first and probably _only_ day off in a while and he wanted to do nothing. Literally nothing at all. Especially, not stuff that involves him leaving the house. 

He has no idea how it happens that he finds himself trotting around behind the older in one of his favourite designer shops as Wooseok moves around and swiftly grabs one piece after the other. At least he doesn't seem to take long to decide on what he likes and doesn't like, Hangyul thinks. They might be able to leave sooner than he even thought. 

Just when he thinks that Wooseok is finally done and heading to the cashier, the older takes a sharp left turn and heads to Hangyul's most dreaded area in a clothing store: the changing rooms.

He stops in his step and considers just leaving as soon as Wooseok disappears to try on the mountain of clothes he has picked out from the racks when the other turns around and calls him. "Come on, why are you standing around?"

"Come where?" Hangyul asks genuinely confused. "You don't expect me to sit around in front of your changing room and give you advice on your outfits, do you?"

Wooseok scoffs. "Of course not."

"Good."

"This is a designer store," the smaller adds. "There's a sofa for you in the changing room, you're not walking out on me. I'm not an idiot, I know you."

"What?" Hangyul retorts intelligently. "But I'm useless to you, I don't even understand your so-called aesthetic..."

"I know," Wooseok smirks. "I don't need your help, this is just punishment for ruining my shirts."

"I already said I'm sorry, it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Stop whining and make yourself useful," the older concludes by throwing a pile of clothes into Hangyul's arms and walking into one of the changing rooms.

He decides that he might as well sit around on the surprisingly comfortable burnt orange sofa and play games on his phone while Wooseok tries on a whole parade of similar-looking white shirts. Hangyul can tell that the other picked some other clothes as well and he can't really guess how long he's going to be trapped in the rather nice - but tiny - room full of mirrors with his fellow group member. 

Every now and then Wooseok would ask him if the shirt he's wearing now looks better than the previous one and Hangyul would pretend he liked the other one better even though he can't really tell the difference, heck, he can't even tell if the older even changed the shirt at all.

Truthfully, he probably wouldn't have done anything but sit around and play games at their dorms either, so he thinks he got away easily for messing up this time. That is until he hears Wooseok say. "What do you think of this, huh?"

Hangyul looks up already prepared to say that he liked the other one better but the words get stuck in his throat because the other has not changed into another white shirt - or maybe he did who knows - but he's wearing a skirt. A _mini skirt_. An expensive school girl type of mini skirt. 

Wooseok giggles and points at him. "You should maybe close your mouth."

It's only then that Hangyul realises that he's been staring at him open-mouthed. He shakes his head when he catches his own reflection in the mirror regretting how dumb he probably looked to the other.

"Have you decided to go for a different kind of aesthetic?" He asks in hopes of sounding calm and composed and not at all as worked up as he's starting to feel on the inside.

It's probably another one of Wooseok's little games. He knew he'd been let off way too easily, he should've known better. The other turns around to take a look at himself in the mirror. "Hmm, no. I just liked how the fabric felt when I touched it and thought it would be fun to try it on."

Hangyul really doesn't want to stare. He doesn't even want to look his way but it's seemingly impossible for him to tear his eyes away from the way the fabric of the skirt falls around Wooseok's thighs. The way the material hugs his ass, making it seem much rounder than usual - not that he would know what the other's ass looked usually anyway. 

Wooseok is a handsome guy, everyone can tell. But he's pretty too and Hangyul can't help but think he's never been prettier than wearing a simple white shirt and this godforsaken skirt. He's not entirely sure how that makes him feel. Actually, he's a little taken aback at the fact that it makes him feel anything at all. Something familiar deep down in his abdominal region starts bubbling up the longer he lets himself be mesmerised by the other's pale, naked legs. The flailing of the skirt. The round glutes. His back and then his eyes.

His eyes?

_Fuck. _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He knows he's done for when he meets Wooseok's eyes in the mirror. A knowing smirk plastered across the older's smug face. Hangyul suddenly realises that he'd been staring way too long for the other not to have noticed it. Moreover, he'd been staring way too long for Wooseok not to have let him. It's only now that he realises that the other has been posing a little all the while Hangyul was busy checking him out.

"Alright," Wooseok says turning around. "You really like this, huh?"

"No, I don't," the other defends himself visibly flustered.

"Oh, but it's nothing to be ashamed of..." The older is now approaching him slowly and Hangyul really doesn't know what he's going to do. He can only look at him. Eyes fixed on Wooseok's sultry gaze fighting hard not to look down on his skirt-covered crotch.

"I'm not ashamed of anything, I just don't like this. I mean, I don't dislike it but I don't like it. Not more than all those white shirts or the trainers you usually wear or pants. Long pants."

"You're rambling," Wooseok chuckles now standing right in front of him. "This is so interesting."

"I'm not rambling."

Another chuckle before he leans down placing both of his hands on Hangyul's shoulders to whisper into his ear. "Look in the mirror behind me."

He knows he shouldn't do it. You don't do things Kim Wooseok asks you to do in situations like these. What kind of situation is this anyway? Has anyone ever been in this situation with Kim Wooseok? Is he just one victim of many? There's a lot of thoughts and questions that shoot through his mind but get altogether shut down immediately the second he does as he's told and looks into the mirror right in front of him.

The way he's leaning down on Hangyul's shoulders now staring right into his face up close, the skirt pulls up a little to reveal that Wooseok is not wearing any underwear. _Of course, he isn't._ The skirt is still covering the majority of his ass but there's a good portion of it uncovered for Hangyul to look at. A good portion including his pink hole that suddenly disappears right before his eyes as Wooseok swings a leg around his thighs to sit on Hangyul's lap. What's going on?

With his arms around the younger's neck, Wooseok leans in again to whisper into his ear. 

"Touch it," he says before he takes Hangyul's earlobe between his lips and sucks. The younger is embarrassed that he already lets out a moan, clearly indicating how aroused he is at the mere thought of getting the opportunity to ravish that delicious hole he just got to see briefly.

He's not going to lie. It might have crossed his mind once or twice or maybe more often than he'd want to admit how it might feel to be intimate with Wooseok. For fuck's sake, the dude looks like a freaking doll and he doesn't remember signing up to be around someone like him every single day when he decided to become an idol. He's come many times imagining the other's pretty mouth around his cock but he never thought he'd actually get to do it with him. Now he really wished it weren't in a public changing room in some designer store in Gangnam. What if they get caught? What if there are fans who already know they're there and can imagine what's going on on the inside? What if someone from the store has recognised them and is now eavesdropping on the outside?

None of these thoughts seem to bother Wooseok, however, who starts to unbutton Hangyul's shirt while grinding down on him. "You're awfully quiet, Hangyul," he says with a smirk. "It's not like you at all, but I guess the fact that you're not protesting should suffice for now, hm?"

As his shirt comes off and gets thrown to the floor, he decides that _fuck it._ He might as well grab a handful of that ass while he has the chance.

"Ah, finally," Wooseok exclaims under a breath and leans down to lick a stripe down Hangyul's throat. He sucks a little on his Adam's apple then goes lower to nibble on his collarbones. 

All the younger can do from his position is to let him while occasionally stroking his thighs up to his ass, squeezing it and pushing him further into himself to provide more of the much-needed friction on his own crotch. 

"Mmmh stop," Wooseok suddenly says then gets off of him. 

"What the-"

"Your jeans are too rough for my naked balls, we have to do something about that." And with that, he sinks to his knees in front of Hangyul and unzips his jeans. The way Wooseok is sitting on his feet on the floor, the younger can see how the skirt falls on top of his ass just enough to cover it entirely. _What a shame_, Hangyul thinks.

He doesn't have much time to think, however, because Wooseok makes him lift himself up from the sofa just a little so he can pull his pants down past his ankles. Hangyul is already embarrassingly hard in front of him but it doesn't seem to be enough for this hyung. 

He leans in to lick his abs and leave bites all over his skin. "I need you to get bigger than that," Wooseok says before leaning down to attack Hangyul's throbbing member through his briefs. The younger can't help but let out a groan stopping himself just in time when he remembers where they are.

"Fuck," he says intelligently looking down on Wooseok sucking on his clothed dick creating a growing wet spot on his underwear. "You're so nasty."

"Please," the older says pulling away slightly while freeing Hangyul from the last bit of clothing. "As if you don't fantasize about me sucking you off on the daily."

The younger is completely naked now and about as hard as he can get. Yet, the fact that Wooseok seems to have been aware of his secret all this time blows his mind. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," the other chuckles. "But now I do."

"You asshole," Hangyul retorts before getting up from the sofa, grabbing a fistful of the other's hair and yanking it backwards before aligning his cock at the pink lips. He taps the other's open mouth with it a little before he lets Wooseok take him in and lick a couple of circles around the member. 

It looks just like he always imagined it. That sinful mouth stretching around his dick, those doe eyes looking up at him half-lidded, clouded with lust, a pretty, pale hand holding him at the base. Of course, it feels a thousand times better than when he touches himself. He lets Wooseok adjust around his cock for a bit before it gets too much and too little at the same time so he pulls his head back again and holds him in place with both hands so he can fuck into his mouth at his own pace. 

The older doesn't seem to mind. On the contrary, Hangyul can see a hand disappear underneath the skirt to wrap around his untouched cock. It only intensifies his own arousal and he ups his pace fucking the pretty mouth, jaw completely relaxed, no sign of choking whatsoever. 

"Fuck," he manages to let out. "You're taking me so well."

Wooseok groans around his cock and the vibrations of it send bolts of pleasure up his spine. He can hear himself moan a little but he tries to keep it in check as much as possible not wanting anyone to come in and interrupt this heavenly experience. 

Suddenly, the interruption comes in the form of Wooseok's hands pulling away his own and his mouth letting go of him with a plop, nothing but a streak of precum connecting them now. 

"I don't need your compliments," the older says. "I need you to fuck me. Now."

Hangyul grabs him under his armpits and pulls him up in one swift move. They just stand there a little bit making eye contact both completely out of breath when he puts his arms on Wooseok's hips, pulling the hem of the white shirt out of the skirt and taking it off. The action ruffles the older's hair and for whatever reason, that just seems to turn on Hangyul even more.

He turns Wooseok around and pulls him in flush against himself. The soft fabric of the skirt rubbing against his cock as the older moves his hips in circular motions. With one hand Hangyul strokes over the other's exposed torso up to his throat guiding Wooseok's head to rest backwards on his shoulder while the other hand disappears underneath the skirt to give his cock a couple of pumps. He can't help but look at them in the mirrors. The way Wooseok's eyes roll backwards in pleasure, his cheeks flushed red, his nipples protruding asking for attention, Hangyul's own hand moving underneath the skirt, invisible. It only makes him want to mess up the older more.

So he lets go of him, turns him around again then presses him into the satin sofa face down. Hangyul sits down behind him and pulls the clothed ass up into the air which makes the skirt reveal that tiny little hole again. He sees Wooseok prop himself up on his elbows turning his head to look at him. "Are you just gonna stare at it all day?"

Fuck. He hates him so much. So much so that he lifts the skirt up a little more and slaps that ass earning a little squeal from the hyung. Now that it's completely exposed, Hangyul notices that it is_ indeed_ much plumper than it looks when the other is wearing pants sometimes. Again, not that he had really looked but you notice things when you live with someone.

He can't help but squeeze it a little more, kneading the pale flesh between his fingers, spreading the cheeks apart then squishing them together again. When he spreads them apart one more time, Hangyul leans down and licks at the hole which makes Wooseok moan out loud. 

"Shut up," the younger throws at him. "We don't wanna get caught."

"It's not like you're doing anything anyway," Wooseok teases and Hangyul spanks him again. This time a bit rougher making his own hand appear as a red mark on the others butt cheek. "Ah- yes."

"You're a horny little asshole, aren't you?"

Before Wooseok can answer anything, Hangyul sinks down again and pushes his tongue past the rim of the other's entrance. He moans again but Hangyul can tell that he's trying to keep it down. He licks into him a little more taking in the musky scent. Wooseok tastes like nothing he's ever tried before and it already feels a little addictive. 

He pushes his tongue in and out a couple more times, all the while kneading the flesh of the round ass cheeks half-naked and half-covered by the skirt. That damn skirt. 

Hangyul can tell that his tongue is not spreading the hole open as much as he'd like to, so he pulls out again much to Wooseok's protest. He lifts his hand up to the older's face and pushes two fingers into his mouth which makes the smaller suck on them immediately. "Wet this for me, will you?"

Wooseok moans around his fingers and it makes Hangyul bite into his ass cheek to relieve some of the arousal he can feel in his own dripping cock. He wants to push himself into the other so badly, so he takes his fingers back aligns them at the entrance just to push both of them in together right away. 

He can tell that it takes a lot of effort from Wooseok not to scream out and he marvels in knowing he is causing that annoying hyung to feel this way. Hangyul pushes his fingers in and out slowly only slightly scissoring him whenever he pulls out a bit making sure that the rim is stretched out for something bigger to come. 

He adds another finger and lets Wooseok fuck himself onto his hand until he can sense his legs shake underneath. "Do you have a condom?"

"No," Wooseok says visibly messed up and out of breath. "I just came here to buy clothes..."

"You mean, you didn't plot this whole thing?" Hangyul is not sure if he can believe him. He was so certain that the other brought him here with the intention to have sex from the beginning.

"No?" The older says a little irritated. "You think I'd go through all this trouble just to fuck you? You're not that great."

"Your little hole seems to like me a lot, though."

Now Wooseok turns around to lie on his side. He props himself up on one elbow and rests his head in his hand. "Well, I'm always horny, I can't help it," he says smugly. "And the way you looked at me when I put on the skirt, I just couldn't resist the opportunity."

Hangyul doesn't know what to say because Wooseok spreads his legs open and touches himself underneath the skirt just like he did earlier only that now Hangyul can see all of it.

"Besides," the older says now sitting up and moving closer to him. "It's not like I never imagined what it would feel like to be bouncing on top your cock."

He sits on Hangyul's lap again looks down at their cocks between them then lets his spit slowly fall onto the younger's leaking head. "Fuck."

"We got tested before joining the group anyway," Wooseok says stroking the other's cock to spread out the spit and pre-cum all over it, trying to make it as slick as possible. "We don't need a condom, I just wish we had some lube but, oh well, this will have to do."

With that he aligns Hangyul's member at his entrance then lets himself sink down on it with a drawn-out moan that the younger breaks by putting a hand over the other's mouth. Wooseok is not the only one having a hard time staying quiet, though, he can barely hold his own groans in because it feels so good. By the time he's fully inside of the older, he thinks he might go crazy with how tight Wooseok feels around him.

He sits like that on top of him for a little adjusting himself around his cock and Hangyul thinks he should help him by taking his mind off the discomfort Wooseok is probably feeling right now. So, he strokes up the other's back and leans forward to take one of the protruding nipples between his lips. He grazes it with his teeth a little, nibbles on it then licks it with the tip of his tongue again enjoying the small, high-pitched moans that escape Wooseok who is now grabbing fistfuls of Hangyul's hair. He works on both nipples like that until the other starts moving on top of him.

Wooseok puts his hands on Hangyul's shoulders and starts bouncing up and down. The skirt is tucked behind his own cock, so the younger can see that but what he can't see is the way his ass moves on top of him, so he pulls the skirt up a little in the back and holds it in place staring at the way his own cock appears and disappears again in the mirror on the other side of the room. 

It feels almost too good to be true. Not just because he didn't get to have sex for quite a while and his own hand doesn't quite cut it, but also because he has freaking Kim Wooseok fucking himself on top his dick. He remembers seeing him on TV and thinking he's hot years ago and now he's here. Bouncing on Hangyul's cock and clearly enjoying it if the little moans that he's trying to suffocate by biting on his lower lip are anything to go by. 

This position is good enough to spread the smaller open but it's nowhere near enough for Hangyul to have his way with him. So, he stands up with Wooseok still wrapped around his middle and presses him against one of the mirrors on the wall then starts fucking into him relentlessly. 

"Ah yes, fuck, like that," the older lets out as he does his best to hold onto Hangyul in this position. He thinks it should be feeling a little rough for the older without lube and being fucked like this against a wall but he seems to enjoy it which only turns the other on even more. 

He pulls out of Wooseok and puts him down then turns him around, bends him over. He pulls the skirt up just so he can see the puckering hole and spanks him again even harder than earlier. "Fuck, I didn't know you like it rough."

"You could go harder, honestly, you should," the older retorts and Hangyul doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes back into him with one swift move and starts pounding right away. Wooseok is barely holding onto the little hooks on the wall on the side of the mirror that are meant for clothes to be hung. Hangyul can tell that his legs are shaking so he holds onto the other's hips tightly keeping him from falling and in place. 

He can tell that he hits Wooseok's prostate when the smaller screams out loud before Hangyul can press his hand against his mouth. He lets the hyung bite into his hand as he continues to repeatedly hit the spot harder and harder. He can see that Wooseok is squeezing his eyes shut and there are little drops of tears on the corner of his eyes. Hangyul can't help but feel proud of himself for messing the pretty boy up like that. 

By the way the hole starts squeezing around his cock, he knows that Wooseok is close, so he fucks him even more relentlessly until the other's entire body is shaking and long, muffled groans come out of his mouth around Hangyul's hand. He grows completely limb in his hold and they both fall to the floor where the younger lifts Wooseok's ass up one more time to fuck himself through his orgasm. He can hear him whining underneath him from overstimulation which makes his own arousal grown even more. 

"Fill- ah, me up," Wooseok says and it's all Hangyul needs to hear before he shoots his load right up the other's ass. 

He pulls out and drops down to lie next to Wooseok on the floor both breathing raggedly, coming down from their orgasms. They look at each other and laugh a bit. Hangyul notices that the skirt is completely messed up in the front from Wooseok coming straight into it. 

"You'll have to buy that now," he says pointing at the cloth.

"I guess I will," Wooseok answers out of breath.

Then it dawns on Hangyul. "You're not gonna be wearing that around the dorm, are you?"

The older smirks at him. "Not when the children are around, no."

Hangyul knows he's done for, he knows that Wooseok has just discovered a new way to play with him, to torment him. He takes a mental note to separate the whites from the other clothes, but he's probably going to mess up somehow again and Wooseok will be there, using this against him. 

"I might buy some more, though," the older says. "Different designs, lengths, colours. What do you think?"

He looks him straight in the eyes and Hangyul knows this is not the last time they do this.

**Author's Note:**

> is this my formal outing as a gyulcat shipper?  
I guess...
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/wfwonhui


End file.
